


Kenny's Park

by TheWriterBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Retelling, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterBoy/pseuds/TheWriterBoy
Summary: Kenny McCormick should have permanently died, and gone to Hell when wishing for Satan to return his world to normal after an all out war between the Americans, and the Canadians. However, because of his selfless sacrifice for the good of mankind, it has been marked in his fate to be given a second chance, and many more in what will be known as his personal slice of Heaven, where he'll discover that just about any wish can come true.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Carol McCormick, Kenny McCormick/Karen McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kenny's Park

“He spent so much time convincing me that I was weak and stupid, that I...believed it myself.” It might have been hard to believe that the prince of darkness known as Satan himself could get so sentimental about being talked down to by an asshole like Saddam Hussein. But, in this instance, it was very appropriate for him to reflect on his own personal mistakes, letting things escalate to such a violent degree on the human side of the world, above Hell.

“I have you to thank, little one. You showed me that I had to get away from him.” Turning away from the gaping hole that acted as the entryway between Hell and Earth for his minions and himself, Satan looked down at a young boy who wore an orange parka. There was nothing especially interesting about him in appearance, the way his jacket’s hood covered most of his face, except for his blue eyes, pale skin, and a little tuft of blonde hair that managed to stick out. A brown scarf managed to cover his mouth to help give him a muffled tone of voice that mostly everyone could understand, primarily the three other young boys who stood behind him.

“Just make any wish you want, and I shall grant it.” With power like that being granted into a young teenager’s hands, it would have been hard for anybody to wrap their head around what they really wanted from such a wish. But, after seeing the once peacefully white and snowy ground being splattered and tainted with the blood of American and Canadian soldiers alike, the hooded boy felt like he should do the sensible thing any boy should to see the sun shine again.

“I want...everything to go back to the way it was before.” The boy humbly requested through his muffled speech, surprising his three companions standing behind him, and listening in on the conversation.

“Are you sure, Kenny?” One of the boys dressed in a red puffball hat and brown jacket asked the hooded teenager with widened eyes, and a shocked tone. Stan Marsh was his name.

“What did he say?” The general leading the United States army asked with just as much curiosity as the remaining soldiers standing with him.

“He said his wish is for everything to go back to the way it was, before this horrible war…” The collective adults and kids gasped while being gathered around Satan and Kenny as they thought about the terms of the blonde boy’s wish, and what it would mean for him personally.

“Kenny...you realize that means you’d go back, too.” Chef, one of the residents in the nearly destroyed town of South Park commented as he stepped up next to Stan and the others.

“I know. But, I learned something today. Throughout all of this, everyone’s been arguing about who has the right to show what they want on TV, when they should’ve focused on people being responsible for their own actions. I’m the one who lit my own fart on fire for a hundred bucks, don’t blame Terrence and Phillip for it. If my death was the thing that made all this happen, then it’s only fair that I die again to make sure you guys keep living.” It certainly was a mouthful for the muffled Kenny to speak out behind his scarf, but it was very much understood by his friends and family alike.

“Very well, then. I will pull all my minions back.” Satan respectfully agreed to return to his own realm and undo the consequences that led the mountainous area into such a catastrophic site as he turned around, and faced the gaping hole him and his army came from.

“I guess I’m destined to live in Hell...alone.” Satan contemplated before glancing down towards an item of opportunity just laying on the ground.

“Hello...what’s this?” What Satan bent down to pick up was not a treasure, or even a matter of other untold riches, but a little bearded puppet that wore a red and white striped hat that covered the top half of it’s face. It was Mr. Hat, the companion who was usually seen alongside the South Park high school teacher, Mr. Garrison.

“Hi there, little guy. Would you like to go to Hell with me?” Satan asked the alluring little puppet as he slipped it onto one of his large fingers.

“Sure! I bet we could be best friends, Mr. Satan!” Mr. Hat responded with a few nods of his head in his slightly falsetto speech pattern, becoming the instant companion to someone else who needed him.

“Feel free to come back, and visit us anytime you want, Satan!” Chef waved goodbye to the large, red beast who turned out to have a kinder heart than anyone had ever expected.

“I just might do that. Thank you.” Satan in turn expressed his gratitude to the humans before standing at the edge of the cliff, waiting for just one more passenger on the one way ride back down to the fiery pits waiting all the way down below. With a deep breath, Kenny knew it was time to go, so he was about to be on his way until he heard something quite meaningful from his friend in a similarly colored orange jacket, and a green ushanka hat.

“...thank you, Kenny.” Kyle spoke up with his fists curled at his sides, unable to really look directly at his blonde friend who was about to sacrifice himself, but there was still a lot of heart in his word of thanks.

“Yeah...thanks for going back to Hell for us. You’re a real pal.” Stan added on to the sentimentality of the moment as he looked on at the fourth member of their little group. Kenny stopped in his tracks, his black boots standing still on the ground before they shifted in a sign of him turning around and facing his three friends. Not wanting to just leave them hanging, he couldn’t think of a better time than to slowly slip his hood down from his head, exposing the entirety of his blonde, messy hair, and even his mouth that had just a little gap in it’s top rows of teeth. One of the rare times that they ever got to see his face in it’s entirety, and they knew it was going to be the last.

“...goodbye, you guys.” That was the only thing that Kenny could say, feeling like it was more than enough. With a smile being given, he began to slowly fade away from existence as the winds blew and created a twister that gathered up the remainder of Satan’s army, and dragged them all back down to Hell, the ground reshaping and working to cover up the hole they had all come from. The top side’s flora and fauna was well on it’s way to growing back, the corpses sprawled all over the ground coming back to life just as quickly. Everything was going to be okay, as it should be.

For one soul in particular, it was hard to determine just how okay he was going to be. After basically slipping from reality, Kenny expected to be right back in Hell with Satan, but right now, it felt like he was floating in some type of pitch black void, the only source of light being the small glow that shined around his now naked body. The boy’s form was nice and slim from not exactly having the most filling diet from being born in a poor family, but he took decent care of himself. He was basically in his most purest form.

_“♪ Everything worked out, what a happy end! Americans and Canadians are friends again. ♪”_

It was faint, but Kenny could almost swear that he was hearing the voice of his friend, and most trusted adult, Chef from above him, causing the blonde boy to look upward to try and locate the source of the singing. He felt himself beginning to rise through the dark abyss until his head was actually popping out of the grassy ground now lined with fresh flowers, and not a trace of ash like before. It was clear that his wish had worked, but he failed to understand why he was witnessing this view of people joyously gathering while he floated in mid-air.

_“♪ So, let’s all join hands, and knock oppression down! ♪”_

Chef continued to sing his soulful lyrics with multiple soldiers adding in a background chorus.

_“♪ Good lordie, I’m found! ♪”_

_“♪ Don’t you know our little lives are now complete? ♪”_

Kenny perked up at seeing his friends, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman singing their verse of the random musical number, the blonde upset that he wasn’t really able to join them like he had when they first sung this particular tune together before seeing the Terrance and Phillip movie. Speaking of which, it seemed the two famed Canadians were actually being accepted by the once concerned mothers who wished to execute them just hours prior.

_“♪ ‘Cause, Terrance and Phillip are sweet! ♪”_

Their lovely, harmonic voices rang out as they stood around the boys, even Kyle’s own mother, Sheila, not sound too off key with her, “Super sweet!” line chimed in. As Kenny floated higher and higher into the bright blue sky, he saw that pretty much the entirety of the South Park citizens from his classmates to the adults, and to the respective armies belonging to the U.S. and Canada were all holding hands as they sung in harmony, Kenny feeling quite a bit of joy from seeing no more fighting, but peace among people.

_“♪ Thank God we live in this quiet, little, pissant, redneck, podunk, jerkwater, greenhorn, one horse, mud hole, pecker wood, right wing, whistle stop, hob mill, truck drivin’, old fashioned, hay seed, inbred, unkempt, out of date, out of touch, white trash, kick ass, mooooountaaaaain tooooooooown! ♪”_

With the whole crowd unified and finishing the last note together, there was even a fireworks display and a whale jumping up and down briefly. But, the real show stealer was Kenny himself as the bright aura around him grew more extravagant. The people who loved him the most like his friends were quick to notice this, and so they all waved goodbye with happy expressions.

As Kenny left the atmosphere of the Earth he once lived on, he came to realize that Hell wasn’t in his near future after all while he drifted through outer space, past the stars and towards a bright, Heavenly gate that gave nothing but wonderful promises ahead. Before he knew it, a golden halo was floating above his golden locks while white, majestic wings were sprouting from his back, the light in front of him getting intense enough for him to squint his eyes more and more until he ended up having to shut them. This was it. His head was full of wonders, worries in the past, knowing that he was finally free at last. Or...was he?

**BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.**

The noises of an annoying alarm clock sounded off repeatedly within Kenny’s ears as soon as he was opening his eyes again, coming to find that instead of floating through the cosmos, he was now laying naked in his own bed. At least, that was where he assumed he was currently laying, recognizing the blanket laid over him pretty well, including the walls of the room surrounding him from all sides.

“What...the hell..?” After pressing the off button to the alarm clock seated on his bedside night stand, he sat up on the mattress to assess the situation, and examine his location. It was a bizarre feeling he had in his heart, because he knew something was just not right about this. For one, there were not as many cracks in the walls as there were when he last saw his room days ago, not even more than a few stains on the carpeted floor either, at least from what he could see from some of the scattered clothes strewn about.

“Kenny! Better get a move on, or you gon’ be late for the bus!” The disheveled kid raised his eyebrows and nearly passed out when he heard the scratchy, Southern tone of his mother, Carol, just outside of his door.

“M-...Mom…?” Kenny could barely believe who he was hearing, having to wonder if God himself was giving him his own personal idea of Heaven right now. Shifting his blue eyes towards his closet, the blonde saw his familiar orange parka just hanging up, actually looking freshly brand new instead of being slightly dirty from running around with the guys all day. Not wanting to waste much time, he experimentally went through the drawers of his new and improved dresser, finding that he was able to access a white T-shirt, fresh underwear, and clean socks like they were long lost buried treasures. He slipped them onto his form before he picked out a pair of brown jeans from his closet, completing his entire look with slipping the sleeves of his parka on to help drown out the Colorado weather outside.

“Did you hear me, baby? Make sure ya’ brush yer teeth, and get some breakfast downstairs!” Carol continued to remind her son as she occasionally passed by his door.

“Downstairs--?” Kenny interrupted the process of pulling his hood up when he was told about a really new addition to the McCormick residence that he did not even know about until now. For as long as he lived under his parents’ roof, he had only recognized them as having one floor in the entire structure. When in the hell did they get a downstairs?! After tying up the laces on his boots, he packed his brown, fingerless gloves in his pockets before grabbing his darker brown backpack and finally making his way out of his bedroom door.

“Oh good, so you were gettin’ ready~.” Just across the hall, Carol finally revealed herself to not just be a voice inside his imagination, but actually physically there in person, much to Kenny’s surprise. She stood in front of the mirror inside of the bedroom belonging to her.

“There’s some bacon, eggs, and toast on a plate for ya’ on the counter. Sorry I did it up a little light today, I’mma need to leave a little early myself to drop yer’ sister off, and head to work.” Carol explained as she picked up her car keys and put them into her purse. Kenny’s mouth hung slack jawed as he attempted to listen to everything his own mother was saying coherently. The mere idea that there was more than just one frozen waffle waiting for him in the kitchen spoke volumes about how caught off-guard he was, and the fact that eggs, bacon, and toast were considered light to her was surreal to hear!

“Ah, what’s a few minutes lookin’ after your family really gonna do? Everyone at Olive Garden knows that Carol McCormick always gets shit done in half the time!” A supportive, yet slightly lispy voice pointed out, the source of it belonging to none other than Stuart, Carol’s husband and Kenny’s father. Looking at the two of them together, Kenny was able to safely say that not only did their behavior towards one another change, but their appearances did as well.

“Aw, don’t go tryin’ to butter me up this early in the mornin’, ya jerk~!” Before, Stuart and Carol would always have much messier looks about them, their hair usually unkempt, cheeks stained with whatever type of dirt they collected during the day, and their clothes not that well cared for. They looked significantly cleaner with lots of little differences about them. Carol’s usual green T-shirt with ‘I’m with Stupid’ written across the chest now said ‘I’m with Gorgeous’, the woman practically proud to wear it when the arrow pointed right at her clean cut husband. Her long red hair looked more straightened out, not even a single knot in her locks that went all the way down to the curve of her lower back.

“Alright, I’ll just do plenty of butterin’ when I get home tonight~.” Stuart remarked with a suggestive wiggling of his eyebrows that made his wife giggle into her palm cutely. His red trucking cap with ‘SCOTCH’ marked across the front of it remained the same, but his dirty blonde hair took on a more slicked back look like he’d actually used some product in it. His blue collared shirt no longer had multiple patches of fabric sewn into it, looking as nice as ever while the bottom of it was tucked into his jeans.

“Hey, who’s this handsome devil right here, huh?” The last thing Kenny ever expected from his usually ill tempered father was to be given an extravagant compliment like that, the patriarch of the family casually sauntering up to the middle child before giving him an affectionate ruffle of his messy hair, the teenager slightly cringing at the sudden gesture.

“Have a good day at school, Kenny. Watch out for anything weird, a buncha’ people were sayin’ they saw somethin’ goofy, like a UFO. Damn crazy town we live in, ain’t it, son?” Stuart remarked with a snicker leaving his lips that surprisingly did not reek of early morning vodka, but an actual breath mint!

“Uh...ye--yeah! You said it, Dad…” Kenny managed to stammer before he was given a supportive pat on the back by his father who went back to see his wife off with one of their long, slow, good morning kisses that had to have been way too sensual for a married couple their age. Kenny took that as his cue to leave and back up into the hallway once more, finally finding the set of stairs that led down to the first floor. Each time he went down a step, he was able to see some new and improved family photos hung up on the wall. The ones with actual green screened backgrounds, and everything.

“Satan, where did you put me, man? This is just-” Kenny’s train of thought was interrupted by the aroma of the previous breakfast items that had been described by his mother just a minute ago, his boot covered feet naturally guiding him towards where he assumed the kitchen area was going to be. Honestly, with the new second story structure replacing his old, ratty looking home, it was going to take some getting used to with navigating around here. When he did finally make it to the kitchen, he found two more of his favorite people in the world changed for the better.

“Morninf, Khennhy!” The youngest child in the family, Karen, greeted her parka wearing big brother with a spoonful of scrambled egg inside her mouth, naturally forgetting to chew and swallow whenever she saw her sibling walking by like always.

“Dang, Karen, don’t go makin’ yourself choke on yer’ food again, girl! Mornin’, Ken. Cooked ya’ up yer’ favorite today, bud.” Kevin, the eldest out of the three made sure Karen was finishing the last bite of her breakfast and wiping her chin with a napkin, even while she was choosing to whine and complain about having the assistance.

“Wait, dude. You--You cooked?” As Kenny asked that question, both Kevin and Karen seemed to look at each other in confusion.

“Well yeah, Kevin cooks almost every morning, Kenny!” Karen reminded the middle child as she picked up her empty plate and cup, carrying them over to the sink nearby.

“I ain’t really gotta be at my community college courses until noon most days, so it’s not like I’m super busy in the mornin’, y’know? Ain’t much trouble, s’long as you two are fed!” Kevin’s smile showed off those slightly crooked teeth of his, the rows seeming to have improved a lot more than when he was wearing braces a few years ago. All Kenny could think about was the fact that his once deadbeat brother had really turned himself around in...whatever type of bizarro world this was, and was actually going to college. Albeit community college, it was still a good thing for someone in their family!

It was hard for Kenny not to smile the entire time he chowed down on his breakfast. Any type of information that he was able to get from Karen, and Kevin was really great for him to know about, since it was quite interesting hearing how much better their lives had been growing up in an actual stable home. By the time Kenny, and Karen were ready to go to their separate schools, the younger sister gathered her things and joined her mother in her own personal car that was definitely just a wreck on cinder blocks in their front yard the last time he’d seen it. As for Kenny himself? He had a bus stop to go to, just on the other side of the train tracks that his new and improved home was located near.

“God damnit! My little brother’s trying to follow me to school again!” It wasn’t hard for Kenny to identify the sound of Kyle’s complaining, even from a few blocks away. Getting closer, he was able to see four figures standing at the familiar yellow sign. The group that he had just said goodbye to not even an hour ago was right there in front of him. It would have been such a pussy moment to start crying right then and there, so he made sure to keep his emotions strong, and his brown scarf tugged partly over his nose, gripping the straps of his backpack. This might not have been his personal idea of Heaven...but, damn was it the next best thing.


End file.
